And Now
by Athanael Curse
Summary: Une autre histoire sur FF8....je me demande si ça commence pas à manquer d'originalité


Titre : And now…

Auteur : Athanael Curse

Genre : hermaphrodite 

Chapitres : 01/ ??

Pairing : Rinoa x Squall

R.I.P. : Ben vi, je pense que c'est mieux que commentaire vu ce que je viens de marquer au dessus….non je plaisante, c'est bien du Squall x Seifer.

Squall traversa le hall de la BGU les bras chargés d'une petite fille de 6 ans tout au plus, endormie, une main bien agrippée à son T-shirt, l'autre lui tenant le lobe de l'oreille par habitude.

Squall prit le couloir menant à la bibliothèque où il savait trouver Zell.

D'un bon coup de hanche il ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce.

Derrière son bureau Zell potassait un tas de paperasse. Ce n'est que quand une ombre lui cacha la lumière qu'il releva la tête vers Squall.

_Salut vous deux !

_Salut Zell.

_Alors ?? Comment ça s'est passé ?? Tu as obtenu la garde ??

_Sans aucunes difficultés….elle n'a même pas cherché à l'avoir… ça me dégoûte, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu en venir à l'épouser…

_Ouch… et elle l'a pris comment la miss que sa mère préfère son prof de gym à elle.

_En parlant du prof de gym, 'Jérémy' était là, marmonna-t-il. La puce, elle a superbement ignoré sa mère. Une fois l'audience finie, quand Rinoa a voulut lui dire au revoir, elle s'est levée, l'a contourné, s'est plantée à côté de moi, m'a pris la main et m'a demandé si on rentrait à la maison. Pas une larme, rien de rien…

_C'est la fille de son père.

_Merci Zell !

_De rien. Enfin, pauvre puce… et toi ?

_Ecoeuré mais je survivrais. Bon je vais aller la coucher, elle sera mieux dans son lit que dans mes bras. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un peu de repos, deux nuits que je dors pas à penser à toute cette merde…

_Va.

_Si tu vois Quistis, dis lui que j'aurais besoin de la voir dès que possible.

_Je n'y manquerai pas.

_Merci, t'es un amour.

_Je sais ça…

Squall lui lança un sourire et sortit pour gagner les dortoirs. Une fois devant la porte, il tenta de composer le code sans grand succès. Il essaya à nouveau, en vain, puis soudain une voix le fit sursauter.

_Besoin d'un coup de main.

Il se tourna en d'un coup manquant réveiller la petite.

_Bon sang Seifer, tu m'as fait peur.

_Désolé. Alors, besoin d'aide ?

Squall hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer.

_Ton code ?

_96376.

Le blond entra rapidement la clé et la porte coulissa.

Squall entra et se tourna.

_Merci Seifer.

_A votre service commandant Leonhart, répondit-il sans sarcasmes aucun.

La porte se referma et Squall resta quelques secondes à la fixer avant de pivoter vers la chambre.

Il décrocha la petite de son cou et l'allongea. Doucement il lui enleva son pull, sa robe et ses chaussures et lui passa son pyjama.

Il la glissa ensuite sous le drap et s'éloigna à pas de loup en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et retira ses bottes qu'il jeta vers l'entrée avant de se laisser aller en soupirant.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était endormi à son tour.

***

Le téléphone sonnant avec insistance le réveilla. Il grogna et se dépêcha de répondre avant que le bruit ne réveille la petite.

_Allô ?

_Squall, c'est Quistis.

_Ah, Salut Quisty.

_Alors comment va ?

_Bof…

_Je vois…tu voulais me parler ??

_Ouais.

_Et bien je me disais qu'on pourrait le faire devant un dîner chez moi comme ça Phran et Kirsten pourront jouer ensemble.

_C'est parfait. Quelle heure ??

_19.00.

_Ok, 19.00 chez toi, j'amène le vin.

_Alors à tout à l'heure.

_Bye !

Il raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 18.00 heures.

Il avait encore 30 minutes avant de réveiller la miss pour qu'elle se prépare, alors tant qu'à perdre une demi heure, autant le faire agréablement dans un bon bain chaud.

Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain. Il remplit la baignoire, se déshabilla et rentra dedans.

Il poussa un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux, laissant la chaleur l'envahir.

Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui et Kirsten, rien que tous les deux contre le monde entier.

Il redoutait un peu de ne pas être à la hauteur… de ne pas savoir comment faire quand elle grandirait… mais il savait qu'il l'aimait et c'était le principal. C'était SA Kirsten…sa petite fille à lui…

Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Rinoa…

Si, il savait comment…il était tombé amoureux d'une image qu'elle avait donnée d'elle. Une image qui ne reflétait absolument pas la vrai Rinoa, la Rinoa hautaine, capricieuse, arrogante, snob…qui avait juste voulut s'afficher au côté du sauveur du monde pour sa réputation auprès des copines.

Et tout ça, il ne l'avait appris que trop tard…

Elle était tombé enceinte, lui avait fait du chantage…lui avait donné Kirsten, seule chose qu'elle ait correctement réussit dans sa vie. Puis il l'avait trouvé au lit avec Jérémy, et ils avaient divorcé, et voilà où ils en étaient.

Soudain sa montre bipa lui indiquant qu'il était tant de sortir de l'eau pour préparer le bain de la petite.

Il se mit debout et enjamba le bord de la baignoire, attrapa une serviette et l'enroula rapidement autour de ses hanches. Il retourna à la chambre et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sourit en dégageant tendrement le petit visage des mèches brunes.

Il se pencha un peu et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_Ma puce…il faut te réveiller. Aller, on va manger chez tatie Quistis.

Kirsten grogna, s'étira et ouvrit un œil.

_Phran sera là ?

_Bien sûr.

_Cool, fit-elle encore ensuquée en se frottant les yeux 

_Aller, viens te baigner.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle trotta à la salle de bain suivit de Squall et une fois là, retira sa blouse avant que Squall ne l'aide à entrer dans l'eau.

_Et tu te savonnes bien.

_Vi p'pa.

Il la laissa à sa toilette et se tourna vers le miroir pour se raser 

Quand il eut fini, il fixa un moment sont reflet dans le miroir et fit le point :

27 ans SeeD de rang A Chef des SeeDs Divorcé Une fille Ayant la garde de la dite fillette N'ayant pas prit de vacances depuis une éternité Allait rapidement y remédier. 

Il hocha la tête et la petite voix de Kirsten le ramena à la réalité.

_Papa, j'ai fini.

_J'arrive ma puce.

Il tourna vers elle une grande serviette dans les mains il la sortit de l'eau et l'emballa dedans avant de la frictionner de la tête aux pieds.

_Voilà mademoiselle ! maintenant aller vous habiller ! un peu de décence que diable !! rigola-t-il alors qu'elle détalait vers la chambre nu comme un ver.

Squall attrapa une paire de boxer dans le panier de linge propre et l'enfila avant de rejoindre Kirsten.

Choisissant un vieux jean et un T-shirt extra large pour le confort, il s'habilla rapidement, se donna un coup de brosse avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

Il boutonna les trois boutons dans le dos de sa robe et entreprit de la coiffer.

_Voilà ! pirouette s'il te plait.

La petite se leva et pirouetta.

_Parfait ! on peut y aller !

Il attrapa une bouteille de vin au passage et ouvrant la porte laissa passer Kirsten. A peine fut-elle dehors qu'elle avisa Seifer qui revenait vers sa chambre au bout du couloir, et partit en courant se jeter sur lui.

_SEIFEEEEEERRR !!!!!!!!!

Le blond eut juste le temps de se tourner pour réceptionner la petite bombe brune qui s'était s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Eh ben Kirsten !! comment tu vas ?? tu as bien dormi?

_Trèèèès bien !! sourit-elle grandement, puis redevint sérieuse. Tu sais, maintenant je serais toute seule avec papa. Maman est partie avec Jérémy, elle a pas voulu de moi.

_Dis pas ça…

_Si, c'est vrai, c'est elle qui l'a dit d'abord.

_Oh, ma pauvre puce…, fit-il en lui caressant la tête et en lui embrassant la joue. Tu sais que tu viens me voir quand tu veux hein ? je suis pas ta maman, mais moi ça me fait très plaisir de te voir. 

_On ira manger des glaces ??

_Des doubles même, mais tu le diras pas à ton père sinon il va me gronder…

_Promis je lui dirais rien.

_Alors je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu, sourit Squall en arrivant.

_Entre toi et moi Kirsten, surtout ne rien lui dire, plaisanta Seifer.

_Bon, Kirsty chérie, tu regagnes le planché des vaches et on va chez Quistis. Dis bonsoir à Seifer, tu le verras demain si tu veux, si il n'est pas occupé.

_Demain soir si tu veux pupuce.

_OOOOOOKKKKKKK !! chantonna-t-elle avant de lui planter un énorme bisou sur la joue et de se glisser par terre pour prendre la main que lui tendait son père.

Kirsten s'était attachée à Seifer depuis le jour où elle l'avait raconté et vice versa. Les deux s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Elle savait le rendre doux comme un agneau et docile et lui l'empêchait de prendre toutes les mauvaises manies de son père point de vu mutisme et marbre de galerie. 

Entre Squall et Seifer, la relation avait radicalement changé. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple entente de travail, subordonné à supérieur, la rivalité ayant disparut au retour de Seifer et l'amitié depuis longtemps effacée des mémoires par les G-Forces et le temps.

Une fois devant la porte de Quistis, il sonna et l'on pu entendre de l'intérieur un retentissant :

_PHRAAAAAAANNN !! va ouvrir ! c'est ton oncle !

_OUAIS !!

Squall ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus, le portrait miniature de sa mère derrière ses petites lunettes ovales.

_Salut tonton ! Salut Kirsty ! tu viens on va jouer !

_J'arrive !

_Kirsten… tu dis d'abord bonjour à ta tante s'il te plait 

_Mais bien sûr papa. BONJOUR TATIE !!!!!

_Bonsoir Kirsty, oui vous pouvez aller jouer, Squall et moi avons à parler !

Et elles se sauvèrent dans la chambre de Phran. Squall donna la bouteille à Quistis et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon avec un verre.

_Alors, quoi de neuf ?

_Bah, j'ai eu la garde sans aucunes difficultés étant donné qu'elle a limité réclamé à ce que je l'ai pour avoir la paix avec son Jérémy.

_Je sens une certaine aversion dans ta voix quand tu parles de ce mec, plaisanta Quistis.

_Aversion ??? noooooonnnn….. mépris et haine à l'état brute conviendraient mieux à mes sentiments à son égard.

_Tu me rassures. Et la chérie ?

_Je pense que si tu lui parles de sa mère elle te bouffe… si tu avais vu à la fin de l'audience comment elle a ignorer Rinoa qui voulait l'embrasser, c'était presque effrayant un tel mur de glace…

_Nous on a l'habitude hein…

_Je sais, je sais….

_Bon, sinon de quoi voulais tu me parler ?

_Et bien c'est à Madame la Proviseur que je m'adresse.

_Alors c'est du sérieux.

_Oui, je veux partir.

_Pardon ? tu peux répéter ?

_Je veux quitter la BGU Quistis… je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie. Je veux rester SeeDs bien sûr mais je ne veux plus de Garden avant un bon bout de temps. Je pensais aller m'installer chez papa, depuis le temps qu'il me l'avait proposé, ça lui fera plaisir, la petite sera aux anges d'avoir son grand père et moi ça me fera du bien.

_Je vois… tu sais que ça me cause problèmes… il faut que je trouve un nouveau chef des SeeDs…

_Professionnellement parlant, je nommerai Seifer à ma succession. Il a bien changé, il est sérieux, c'est un de nos meilleurs éléments.

_Vous êtes tous les deux nos meilleur élément… mais Seifer ? en chef des SeeDs ?? je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il accepte…

_Je pense qu'il acceptera. Il n'a pas vraiment de raison de refuser de toute façon. 

_Ouais. Mais c'est…nan, je comprend, après tout ce bordel c'est normal que tu veuilles recommencer ailleurs. J'accepte. Tu peux quitter ton poste tout en gardant ton grade. On fera les papiers dès demain.

_Merci. Et si on pouvait ne rien dire à personne, je dirais simplement au revoir à Zell, Irvine et Selphie le moment voulut, c'est-à-dire, le plus tard possible. Je veux faire ça dans la plus grande discrétion. J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle m'organise une petite fête…c'est-à-dire qu'elle invite toute la BGU à assister à mon départ.

_Ta fête d'anniversaire t'as traumatisée à ce point.

_Nanan, à peine…., fit-il en avalant une gorgé de vin. Bon, il va falloir que j'appelle Laguna pour lui donner des nouvelles du jugement et aussi le prévenir…

_Ce serait une bonne idée. 

Il y eut un silence.

_Quistis…dis moi comment j'ai bien pu faire pour l'épouser…

_Tu as été jeune et naïf et quelque peu con sur le bord, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on te pardonne.

_J'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais pas du faire cette connerie…

_Oui, mais sans cette connerie tu n'aurais jamais eu ta fille…

_C'est vrai… mais elle qui rêve d'un petit frère, elle n'en aura pas.

Quistis manqua s'étouffer dans son vin.

_Quoi ?? me dis pas que tu as fait vœu de chasteté quand même !!!!

_Nan, mais…je sais pas…j'ai pas l'impression que je referai ma vie.

_Squall…tu as 27 ans pour l'amour de Hyne !! tu es jeune !! tu peux rebâtir une famille !!

_Si c'est pour qu'elle soit encore vouée à l'échec…

_Ce n'était pas ta faute mais celle de cette conne de Rinoa.

_Je l'ai épousé en premier lieu…

_Squall, tu vois cette jolie bouteille verte là, je te jure que je te l'enfile en suppositoire sans lubrifiant si tu continus.

_Je savais que le fouet cachait des tendances sado…pauvre Adrian je le plein…

La blonde le regarda, un doigt en l'air prête à dire quelque chose sans trouver les bons mots.

_Tu me scies Squall, réussit-elle finalement à bafouiller. Une moment tu couines et l'autre tu te fous de moi…je te hais…

_Moi aussi je t'aime…

***

Le réveil nwepant avec insistance réveilla Squall pourtant plongé dans un superbe rêve de mise à mort de son ex femme…

Il grogna et assomma d'un bon coup de poing cette invention diabolique du diable, cadeau de nulle autre que Quistis depuis qu'il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de ne plus se lever à l'heure de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été un lève tôt…11.00 était l'heure idéale pour se lever d'après lui…en bref, il ne lui manquait là que…4 heures de sommeil.

_Sept heures, c'est pas une heure pour être debout…qui est debout à sept heures e toute façon…

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas et Kirsten se jeta sur le lit pour se bouiner contre son père.

_PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

_Kirsten, marmonna-t-il.

_Debout !! j'ai faim !!

_Après tout ce que tu as avalé hier soir ??...Kirsten tu es un gouffre sans fond et tu vas me ruiner…

_Arrête de marmonner et lève toua !! 

_Je me lève si tu me fais un bisou, fit-il.

Elle se pencha et lui posa un énorme bisou sur la joue.

_Un autre…

Elle se plia à la demande.

_Encore ?? tenta-t-il.

_C'est de l'abus…

_Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire abus…

_Ben si je savais pas, je le dirais pas…

_Toi… 

Il s'extirpa sur lit tant bien que mal précédé d'une Kirsten en super forme.

Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas faire brûler le petit déjeuné, le téléphone sonna, Kirsten bondit du canapé où elle était vautrée pour regarder la télé pour se jeter sur le dit téléphone.

_Allo !! 

'Kirsten, c'est grand père !'

_Pépé !!!

_Tous des fous, marmonna Squall.

'Comment tu vas ma chérie ??' 

_ça va !! tu veux parler à papa ??

'S'il te plait, oui.'

_PAPA !! pépé au téléphone !!

Elle trottina pour lui porter le combiné en échange d'une tartine au chocolat.

_Allo, fit Squall.

'Salut poussin, ça va ??'

_J'ai 27 ans, il est sept heures du mat, ne m'appelle pas poussin…

'Toujours aussi matinal à ce que j'entend.'

_Et moi j'entends dans ta voix que tu cherches une mort lente et douloureuse…c'est bientôt la fête de père demande et tu seras exhaussé…

'Nan, j'appelais juste pour prendre des nouvelles.'

_J'allais t'appeler dans la journée pour t'en donner et j'avais besoin de te parler d'un truc.

'Et bien je t'écoute.'

_Alors tout d'abord, j'ai eu la garde de Kirsten sans difficulté, elle me l'a quasiment forcé, et puis voilà, la question de la semaine c'est : comment j'ai bien pu l'épouser…

'on s'est tous posé cette question mon fils, ne t'inquiète pas. Et quoi d'autre ?'

_Je vais…quitter la BGU et mon poste de chef de SeeD.

'…*silence* pardon ??'

_Tu as bien entendu, je quitte la BGU et mon poste de chef des SeeDs, tout en restant à mon grade et salaire actuel.

'Mais, pourquoi ??'

_J'ai besoin de changer d'air…Kirsten aussi et…je pensais venir m'installer au palais avec toi….ça te dérange pas ??

'Nan !! pas du tout !! au contraire !! je suis surpris, c'est tout…mais vous êtes les bienvenus toi et elle.'

_On arrivera demain en courant de matinée je pense.

'Tout sera près dès ce soir, vous arrivez quand vous voulez. Je risque d'être en réunion, mais je préviendrai Kyros de votre arrivée.'

_Merci.

'Je suis ton père, ne me remercie pas c'est tout à fait normal…'

_Merci quand même…bon, je te laisse, j'ai rendez vous avec Quistis pour signer ma démission de mon poste et ma 'mutation' au palais.

_Va, va, à demain alors.

_A demain.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers sa poele contenant son petit déjeuner. Il eut fallut une caméra pou filmer ce moment édifiant où il constata que sa nourriture était désormais à l'état de carbonne.

_Je déteste les petits matins….*

Il balança le tout dans l'évier avec un peu de savon vaisselle et d'eau avant d'aller se préparer, optant pour un jean noir et un T-shirt où on pouvait lire : j'aime qu'on m'aime. *

(* :petit clin d'œil à une parure de draps Snoopy que j'avais étant petite et que j'aimais par-dessus tout, que j'ai retrouvé le drap housse y'a deux ans et que c'est devenu mon drap fétiche que je pleure presque quand il va au lavage) 

_Kirsten, je vais travailler, tu restes sage, t'oublie pas de faire ta toilette et de la sagesse.

_Oui p'pa !!

Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête au passage.

_Je t'aime poussin.

_Pareil.

Il sorti en souriant. Finalement, ça se passait beaucoup mieux que prévu. Bon, c'est vrai que ça pouvait cacher quelque chose de mauvais, mais…après tout, il ne fallait pas dramatiser. La petite savait qu'elle pouvait parler de c qu'elle avait sur le cœur à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit à qui elle voulait. Il savait pertinemment que c'est vers Seifer qu'elle tournerait avant qui conque en cas de problème. Il n'allait pas dire qu'il était jaloux, ou peut-être si, un peu…quand même, on parlait de sa fille et de son ex pire ennemi…mais on dira que ça allait bien !

Il soupira et appuya sur le bouton pour le dernier étage. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Quistis n'était nulle part en vue dans le bureau. Squall haussa un sourcil et appela :

_Quistis ??

Un grand bruit sous le bureau attira son attention, suivit d'un chapelet d'injure aussi cocasses les unes que les autres.

_Merdeuh !! conclu la blonde en sortant de sous le dit bureau et en se frottant le tête 

_Sa…lut, fit Squall. Dis moi….je te dérange ??

_Nan, je cherchais mon crayon…

Squall hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

_Tu sais, il n'y a aucune honte à être comme ça, je te comprends tout à fait avec la pression de ton poste, les responsabilités, plus ta petite famille…mais Quistis, les Schtroumpfs n'existent pas. Je sais, c'est dur à avaler, mais j'y suis arrivé et regarde moi, je suis heureux !

_Je demande un internement.

_Il ne faut pas pousser jusque là, je peux t'aider dans la plus grande discrétion…

_Pour toi l'internement…

_Nan, moi je suis là pour demander une démission.

_Franchement je ne sais pas si c'est sûr pour ton père que je te laisse aller à Esthar…

_Mais je déconneuh !!

_On sait jamais, je te rappelle que tu as épousé Rinoa ce qui prouve un sérieux problèmes psychologique ou encore, une opinion de soit peu flatteuse pour penser qu'on mérite…y'a même pas de mot pour la décrire…Rinoa est une mot à lui seul…

_Tant de haine…alors, et mes papiers, on pourra toujours continuer à lyncher mon ex femme plus tard, moi d'abord….

Elle poussa devant lui une pile de papier. 

_Tu me paraphes toutes les pages et tu signes lu et approuvé à la fin. Ensuite, sur le bas de cette feuille tu m'écris, moi Squall Leonhart déclare sur l'honneur de ne m'engager nulle part ailleurs sans avoir au préalable démissionné de mon poste de SeeD.

_ça c'est vicieux.

_On appelle ça de la stratégie…il faut choyer ses meilleurs éléments.

_Alors je proteste !! j'ai jamais été choyé….

_Squall…

_Oui ??

_Tais toi et signe !

_Oui Quisty !!

Il s'appliqua à faire ce qui lui avait été demandé et rendit ensuite les documents à Quistis qui les signa et tamponna à son tour.

_Et voilà Squall, tu es officiellement plus chef des SeeDS !!

_Et toi tu es officiellement en devoir de prendre des cours de français !!

@ suivre…


End file.
